A Late Night Phone Call
by Red Marks
Summary: (A Gumball X Clare Cooper One-shot) Gumball was about to head off for bed, but not before a certain special girl gave him a call for tonight.


**Hey everyone. I decided that I wanted to write more positive works as I don't want my account to be only known for suicidal fics. I decided to make a one-shot for you guys! And yes, it's another Clare x Gumball story.**

**They're adorable, and they get no spotlight here in this archive.**

**I don't want to make another long author's announcement, but I want to let you guys know I'm also taking requests from everyone here as I want to get more involved with the fandom, so hit me up!**

**(I should let you know that you should check out OzneSnitram on DeviantArt. He made the only Clare x Gumball fanart and it's so cute! Love and support on his way!)**

* * *

"**WHAT THE WHAT?! I PING THE ENEMY LIKE FIVE FREAKING TIMES AND YOU STILL LOST THE GAME FOR US?!**"

Gumball threw his controller across his bed in frustration as his teammates bickered at him for their reason of losing. But not wanting to hear any of their excuses, Gumball removed his headset and pinched his nose in anger.

In what reason could he have lost the game for them?! They were only two people left in the enemies group and all they had to defend themselves were peashooters and sugar rocks. Gumball even pinged at where the enemies were hiding when he was down!

Yet Gumball's aggravating teammate, who's Gamertag was **FannyLover69**, decided to be flashy and tried to attack with only punches! He had a Level 4 shotgun that could've cut those two like butter! But noooo! He only wanted to take 4 percent of their lives with every punch!

_Whatever, still made it to the top 5…_

Yeah, for the 15th time today.

Gumball looked over his clock and saw the red numbers lighting up with **12:37 PM**. Three hours past his bedtime.

Gumball got off from his bed and turned his computer off. Looking back to see Darwin sleeping in his fishbowl, he pulled his drawer open and put away his gaming controller and headset away.

At least he didn't disturb Darwin sleep. Gumball has no issue staying up late on a school night, he honestly feels quite refreshed only sleep for four hours. This only means more Battle Royal after school.

If you exclude him napping in class.

But he's getting by with C's and a couple of D's. So what's the issue?

Grabbing hold of his cool blanket, Gumball tossed himself into his bed and wraps himself around for a good night's rest.

What a long day it has been at school. The whole scares of the final quiz for the semester were today, and everyone was freaking out about. Nobody talked to each other at breakfast. Everyone was glued to the study guide they were given two weeks ago.

Only for the news to break out that Miss. Simian was sick and a substitute was in charge for today.

Then came the gym, where Coach decided for today to be leg day. Squats, sprints, burpees, high knees.

Every day's leg day when Coach is in a crappy mood...

Minutes later, Gumball tossed again to face the wall as his body soon eases into a relaxed state. His breathing soon slowed and his eyes started to feel heavy. He was going to fall asleep.

Until he heard his phone rumbled, followed by his nightstand reflecting the rumble by buzzing loudly throughout his room.

Gumball shot up and grabbed his phone, pulling the charger out from his phone in the process. His brother is sleeping for crying out loud! Who the hell would be calling him this late?!

The light coming from his phone burned his eyes as he struggles to keep them up as he tries to read the caller ID of the night-culprit.

In view, it was no other than Clare Cooper, his girlfriend of four months.

Seeing her name pop-up on top as a photo of her nearly covering her face in a pillow would bring up his heart-rate in excitement. He was madly in love with her, no doubt about it.

But tonight, the only thing Gumball was feeling was absolute confusion.

Why is she calling him this late into a school night?

Could she be in trouble? Is her father giving her a hard time again? Is she moving away from Elmore once again?!

Is it the time of the month when she on her period and she's having those horrid mood-swing episodes and is calling him to tell him off about how much of a jerk he is only to have a crying fit minutes later apologizing?! Wasn't the first time that happened. It seriously caught Gumball off, to where he avoided Clare for a couple of days.

Wasting no time to respond, Gumball pressed down on the answer button and brought his phone to his ear.

"_hello…?"_

He wanted to sound sincere, but he still felt half-asleep and probably sounded so grouchy over the phone.

"_Oh! I'm sorry! Did I wake you up? I probably should've texted you first to see if you went to sleep or not."_

She sounded like she was wide awake, as if she didn't even bother trying to sleep tonight.

"_No, it's fine. I just got off playing Legends and was about to go to sleep. Is something wrong?"_

Over the phone, he heard creaking from a bedspring and blankets being tossed around, indicating that Clare was in bed.

That, and a giggle from Clare.

"_Nothing's wrong, Gummy. I just couldn't sleep and was getting bored of staring at my ceiling and messing around with my playlist. I was hoping we could talk for a bit."_

All Gumball can do after that was threw himself back into his pillow and let out a small groan. Thank goodness it wasn't anything serious. The last thing this city needs is another shenanigans from Gumball, trying to save the day and all.

Clare overheard the groan and spoke up. _"I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep."_

"_No… No. It's fine. I just thought it was something serious. Since, you know, you called me this late."_

Gumball wrapped himself in his blanket and now had the phone to his ear, with his free hand buried underneath in the pillow.

"_So… How is your dad doing at his new job? My mom hasn't really told me anything about him."_

"_He's doing good! Well, I don't know if I can say that. You kinda put him in a position where he's underqualified, but he's getting the hang of it. I mean, that's what I hear him say."_

Clare tossed herself and was now looking at the ceiling. A smile grew wide across her face as she remembers what her father was talking about this morning on her way home from school.

"_My dad was talking about you, actually."_

Gumball, who had his eyes closed before, opened them halfway when she mentions the fact that she and her father were talking about him.

"_Oh? And what did he have to say about muah?" _Gumball responded, putting his finger on his chin.

Air blew out of her nose as he said that. _"He was talking about how much of a good boyfriend you were, and how you helped him keep his feet up when he lost his job. He also pointed out how I was happy I am being around you and all."_

Clare giggled loudly over the phone, which brought a smile to Gumball.

"_He also talked about how I tried introduced him to you when we started dating"_

Now it was Gumball turn to laugh silently over the phone. He remembered stepping into Clare's house for the first time. Walnut flooring with basic white walls was the first thing Gumball say when walking inside. The second was the redolence of freshly-cooked cinnamon rolls that surrounded inside.

Gumball was thrilled about the scent, thinking he was going to get some cinnamon rolls after the introduction, only for Clare to look about and told him it was just the scent of the candle that was burning right beside him.

_Damn_. Gumball thought.

Making his way to the kitchen, Gumball stumbled upon Clare's father, staring at the microwave as a frozen lasagna is heating up inside.

The kitchen was no different from the rest of the house. Same flooring, yet the one thing that stands out from the rest of the house was the kitchen table being entirely black. It still had the wooden material like the flooring, but was much darker than it.

Pots and plates filled the sink entirely, having tomato sauce being splattered on all of them. They must've had spaghetti.

Clare's father turned to look at the duo and became eye-widen when he looked down at Gumball.

"Oh! I didn't expect to ever see you again… Uh…" Was all he could say before turning to Clare, giving her a 'What in the absolute god's name did you bring this weaponized dirtbag into my home' look.

All Clare did was breath loudly from her nose and stared at her father directly.

"Dad, by now you probably know who Gumball is..."

_Please don't be mad at me_

"There's something you need to know…"

Her father raised an eyebrow and he placed both his hands on his hips. With that, Clare reached over to Gumball and grabbed hold of his hand, interlocking they're fingers together. Gumball remembered looking back at how sweaty her hands was when she did this.

"Dad... Gumball and I are dating…"

…

…

…

Seconds of silence later, her dad finally responded.

"Clare, what the fuck?"

"_Oh yeah, I remember the look on his face when you broke the news to him" _Gumball spoke quietly over the phone, facepalming in embarrassment.

"_He was talking about how scared he was when I told him about us. How he thought you were up to no good and how terrible of a person you are. I remembered when every time we went out, he would always call my phone every thirty-minutes to see if I was in trouble."_

"_But over time he started trusting you being around me. And then that's when you proved him wrong about you. Now he tells me how proud he would be if you became his son-in-law."_

Gumball smiled greatly, but weakly, once those words came out of her mouth. He can't believe he earned his trust that easily.

Then it hit him.

"_How would you feel if you and I were to ever get married? For us to be together?"_

Silence stood between Clare and Gumball. Now Gumball was regretting asking her about that. He may have gone to fast with that question. They only dated for a few months! How could he ask her such a bold question like that?

_"Remember when I told you that I will never, ever, have a happy ending when you first met me?"_

"_I remembered how you constantly tried to do everything in your hands to make sure I have the perfect fairy tale ending I could ever have and I was for once happy in my life. How I would tell you that this isn't some fantasy world where everything concludes in rainbows and sunshine. How I tried to enforce the fact that I would never, ever, be happy."_

"_I still think that sometimes. I don't think I'll ever have a happy ending."_

"_I will never have a happy ending if you aren't a part of it."_

"_Gumball, you marrying me would be the best happy ending I could ask for! You don't know how much I fucking love you. I'm always happy being around you. I love the stories you ramble on when we're alone. I love it when you hug me and kiss me. You make me feel so flippin' special. Like you don't know how much you complete me."_

"_I love you Gumball… So much! I would love to spend the rest of my life with you…"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... Gumball? You still there?"_

The only thing that responded to Clare's calls was the snoring from Gumball, indicating that he was put to sleep fast.

All Clare can do is smile at this. He can be such a dummy at times. But that's what made him so loveable. Too bad he didn't get to hear what she had to say about his idea of marriage.

But you know what? Maybe one day she'll remind him on what she said. As she looks down to see the shining of the light reflecting off from a diamond ring as Gumball kneels in front of her.


End file.
